1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to power supplies, and more particularly to a DC power supply which generates minimal or no AC harmonics on the power distribution line to wich it is connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An AC power distribution system generally has a variety of different apparatuses connected to it. Distribution system impedances and non-linear apparatus characteristics combine to have a deleterious effect on the quality of the power when it reaches the apparatus.
For example, if an apparatus includes a rectifier arrangement for delivering a DC current (or DC voltage) to a load device, the rectifier arrangement presents a non-linear input current/voltage characteristic and as such, causes a non-linear current flow and a corresponding voltage distortion on the distribution line such that all of the equipment connected to the line is subject to the unwanted distortion.
To remedy this situation, a line voltage conditioner is used which includes an active power filter which corrects for, and substantially eliminates the voltage distortion presented to the rectifier arrangement of the apparatus.
The present invention reduces the equipment requirements in such apparatus by providing for a rectifier arrangement to delivery a DC current (or voltage) to a load device and yet not generate undesirable harmonics on the power line to which it is connected.